Getting Her Back
by Fire Witch 55
Summary: He wanted to own her, but all he did is break her to the point that she was a hollow being. Dark Sasuke. character Death, rape.


Getting Her Back

A/N- Fourth one-shot. Here is a new one-shot by you to my beta reader named Gaara's Cherry Blossom for beta reading this one shot. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Only this plot line.

Warnings: Rape and Character Death

Summary: He wanted to own her, but all he did is break her to the point that she was a hollow being.

….

He stood out looking at his old village; Konoha. He could sense and see of calm villagers around the village. They never should have this calmness or peace not after that they did to his clan. Murder by his older brother, by the orders to the elders of **this** village. He had killed them months ago, now he is back for one thing. A person, the person that he will make his for life.

The one that loved and still loves him since they were students at academy would be his tonight. Red eyes stormed around the village, his name was Uchiha Sasuke, seventeen years old and ready to rebuild his clan, as he killed his brother three weeks ago. His wounds were almost healed and now it was time for his second goal to be accomplished.

Sasuke slowly made his way into the streets without any type of difficult as he smirked at this. Konoha was going soft. He made his way toward her place, her house. He jumped onto the roof and listened inside.

"Thanks for the supper, mother." He heard her saying. He heard the door opening up as the person walked out. He turned to see short pink hair again. After four months ago when she saw him killing the elders. He remember her face, everything detail in her eyes, face and mouth and her body language. She had been almost expressionless to everyone else but not to him. Sasuke knew her more than anyone but Naruto.

Sasuke followed her quickly and quietly alone the sides, he could see she was making a detour. He got curious to where she was going as he saw she was going to his family's home. He almost growled at this as she placed down flowers that where different mixture of flowers types.

Sasuke moved closer to her as he heard some sort of prayer." May heaven look over you, Uchiha clan. Please bring back your son; Sasuke as he is lost on his path."

Then she stopped and then moved away from his old home, he started to follow her again. This time she went towards her home. Yes, Sasuke knew she had moved from her parents' house three months ago, as he watched her from time to time. He saw her unlocking her door and walking into the house.

He creeps up and looked into the window to see her walking into her kitchen, he smirked at this and he jumped onto the second level window. He opened the window and went into the room. He closed the window and went slowly and not making any type of sounds, he listened for any type of footsteps.

…**.**

She had sense his chakra signature back and following her. Nothing good could come from such a repulsive chakra signature.

It was _him_. Sasuke Uchiha, he was back in Konoha but what did he want this time. She had a mission to go in the morning. She didn't have time for this when she sense Sasuke still following her and to her house. She felted him on and in the second guest room. She quickly made a shadow clone and went back outside and went into her room.

She made her way toward this room as she placed her hand onto the knob, she slammed it inwards, she felt it connect onto him.

"What do you want Uchiha?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked at her in amazement, that she could sense him, but he knew and remember that Sakura had the best chakra control in their team and class. His red smouldering eyes glanced over her as he smirked at her.

"To make the second part of my ambition come true." He affirmed to her.

Sakura's eyes widen at this and the glared at him. "No."

"No." Sasuke repeated the word.

"That's right, Uchiha, no. Find someone else to be your baby maker." Sakura jeered out at him.

Sasuke smirked evilly at her and then he implied," Then I take you by focus."

Then he attacked her. Sakura dodge and duck away from him as she kicked him as she jumped over and closed the door fast as she quickly went into her room and got some weapons. She saw him smirking at her at her door way. Sakura jumped out of her window smashing the glass as it pricked into her skin the broken glass.

Sakura raced fast towards the forest as she could sense Sasuke right behind her. She started to throw small kunai's with small bags around them. With one kunai, she shouted," Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu. [**1**]"

The area explosive as she jumped again from tree to tree, she could still sense Sasuke behind her a bit slower but not by much.

She landed in a opened field as she turned to see Sasuke still smirking at her. She could saw see his eyes turning red then it was back to black. He still thought she was weak like when he was and lived here.

She rapidly did some hand seals and softly said," Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu [**2**]"

Sakura sunk beneath the soil; she listened out for the distinctive footsteps to Sasuke as she knew he would have moved as he was trap by this jutsu before by their old sensei. She heard him stopping as her hand shot up the ground surprising Sasuke as she pulled him down and then broke through the ground and smirked at him.

Then he body poof away, Sakura eyes widen as she remember this technique, the substitution jutsu. Sakura eyes moved around as she turned and looked in every direction as she smirked and filled her fist with chakra as she slammed it into the ground. It rumbles as it broke apart in pieces.

"Bakuretsu enkou dangan [3]" She heard him saying. Sakura saw fire balls that were small, as she had to concentration with dodging them. She ducked and rolled as she also jumped up as she saw him grinning at her.

_Was he thinking this is funny? A joke of some kind._

She landed and didn't see one of them as it hit her with force. She bit back a scream in pain as her right side was burning still. She quickly made some hand seals and cried out," Suiton: Naosu **[4]. **Sakura felt her side stop burning as she looked at Sasuke again. Her eye brow rose up and almost snorted at his face that had a jolt of surprise on it.

Sasuke sneered at her as he charged at her then disappeared. Sakura felt him behind her as she dodges at the last second but didn't dodge the second hit. She was sent flying into the tree, she cough as she breathes in air as she looked up to see him in front of her now.

Sakura smirked at him then she kick the ground breaking it again as it made Sasuke move away from her. She went at him as she uses her Taijutsu skills to attack and defend against his moves. Sakura jumped away as she was getting and becoming exhausted and weary of this prolongs fight.

Sasuke smirked at her as he knew she was getting tired but she still had fight in her and the only way was to get that out was too keep fighting her. To show her that she is his and only his and that her skills are his.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu **[5]**." Sasuke said after he had finished his hand seals on it. Football sized fire balls were hurled at Sakura at every angle as she ducked and dodge most of them as she stopped and looked at him.

"Suiton: Mizudeppō **[6]**" Sakura called out as she shot water bullets at him as she rolled over in the air and landed still shooting water bullets.

Sakura raced behind the trees as Sasuke was blow a bit away; she had to get away from here and quickly. She knew that she was going down if she continued to battle with him. She moved swiftly away as she moved behind tree to tree.

"Sakura." She heard. Sakura froze for a moment and that was it took only a moment to knock her out. Sasuke caught her around her middle, he was breathing hard now. He caught her over his shoulders and quickly got away from this area, he had felt jounin's coming into this area and soon.

He jumped from tree to tree with his precious luggage. Sasuke raced away from Konoha without anyone noticing Sakura and himself. He concealed himself with a jutsu for his own making. He went towards the ocean. Sasuke paid the male on a boat to take him and his wife that was Sakura. She was still asleep. During the afternoon, Sakura fluttered her eyes open to see Sasuke lying beside her. She tried to move away from she felt arched down. She looked at the waist to see his arm tightening around her.

"Morning, Sakura-chan." Sasuke said as he woke up by her moving.

Sakura glared at him as she struggled away and was trying to scream. "Can't scream now, can you?" Sasuke taunted her.

Sakura placed her hand into a fist and was going to swing at him, when his eyes turned red, making her tired.

"Hai." Sasuke said at the door.

"Sir, we have arrived." The man said into the door.

"Thanks." Sasuke said. As he got up and picked her Sakura and was carrying her bride style.

The boat men left them at the beach as Sasuke smirked at this as he walked towards the hut within the middle of the forest.

Sasuke kicked the door opened and walked into the hut. To his left there was a kitchen; to the left side to the kitchen was a large table. Then to the right side was a large living room. With a hallway going down to five doors and three more hallways with many others doors.

Sasuke walked towards the first door and opened it up as he walked into the room. He placed Sakura on the bed. He took out a chakra seal from the side table and places it onto Sakura's neck at the back, and then he wove his chakra within it. Keeping her's sealed away.

Then he took out some metal hand cuffs and placed them around Sakura wrist's and placed them high on the bedpost. He took off her clothes, as she slept. She was so beautiful; she had large breasts waiting to be touch. Her hips were ready to bear children, many children. Sasuke was getting hard while he watched Sakura sleep. He tired up her ankles on the bed post at the end , her legs were spilt like a x.

Now he placed his hands onto her belly and pumped his chakra into her womb to see if she was ovulating. He grinned and smirked with all his might. She was ready.

He snapped his fingers as Sakura woke up again, this time with her voice.

"Uchiha let me go." Sakura demanded him.

"No." Sasuke replied as he took off his clothes. He smirked when Sakura tried not to look at him.

Sakura didn't want to beg, but she would." Please, Sasuke please just let me go."

"Sakura-chan, you are mine. Remember what you told me when I was leaving." He told her.

Sakura remember alright. "Uchiha, you are delusional and I'm not yours. I was never yours. I just said those words to keep you in Konoha. But was you know that didn't work out."

Sasuke sneered at her and the stated," Sakura, you are mine. Once you get that into your mind. Then it will be okay. "

He smashed his lips onto hers making it rough and he pried her lips apart and forcing his tongue into her mouth. Sakura whimpered onto his mouth as she was trying to gag with his tongue with her mouth. Sakura pulled her hands to find they were tied to the bed post, next were her legs. During this time she found out that she was naked.

Tear formed into her eyes but they were not going to fall, that meant weakness was showed and she couldn't have weakness at this time.

His mouth and tongue had left hers, as he went down. Sakura screamed out." Stop, Uchiha."

Sakura didn't want to be raped by this S-class criminal, Uchiha Sasuke. She struggled against her bonds. She tried to summon her chakra but found out that she couldn't. Now the tears fell down her face.

"Please, Sasuke, don't..." He pleaded with him.

He didn't look up nor did he stop his kisses. His hand cupped her breasts hard as they rough moved them around. She whimpered in pain as Sasuke continued to do this.

"Sasuke, please stop…please doesn't do this…." Sakura whimpered out.

When he didn't reply, Sakura had enough of him; she closed her eyes and thought when Tsunade had her within a training lesson. She remembers that her chakra was sealed, and she went to unwrap the seal and she got her chakra back. She knew it was a high risk plan but she wanted to get away from him. She breathed in and out as she started to find the seal. Once she had located it, Sakura started to undid it, she was just about done.

When it releases her chakra, she smirked as she broke away the bed post and shock Sasuke. She punched him off from her as she broke her legs from the bed post. She stood up when he did. She smirked at him as she charged at him.

Sasuke growled at her as he dodge and he grabbed a hold of her, his curse sealed activated as he bite into her neck, making her scream in pain. He pushed her onto the bed. Her ass was on his harden hood. His teeth was still on her neck. He made a seal with his hands and placed it onto her forehead.

Sakura screamed in agony from her neck and then her forehead. Then she felt nothing, no chakra at all.

"What did you do? Uchiha." Sakura asked with fear.

He growled, while his growled went into her throat stopping any types of sounds to come out.

Sasuke kicked her legs opened, her eyes had showed pain, he placed himself at her opening.

"Sakura, if you just gave yourself to me, then this wasn't need." Sasuke told her into her ear. Then he growled again and her throat was opened again.

He entered her in one swift move, piercing into Sakura's core and ripping away the one thing that Sakura had her virginity. Sakura screamed in pain as she tried to get away from him. He pounded into her hard and rough. He let out growls of pleasure.

Sakura couldn't think, all she felt was pain and only more pain. Sasuke kept on thrusting and pounding into Sakura's body. He could tell that Sakura's body was responding very nicely as herself, her mind and emotions wasn't. Not that he needed them. He could tell she was close to her end. He pounded faster as he soon felt her core tightening around his girth trying to milk him.

Sakura eyes widen at this as she screamed in pleasure, while her mind was crying in shame. She could felt Sasuke coming to his end.

"Sasuke, please," Sakura said. Her words went on deaf ears.

Her cries of horror at his upcoming release, Sasuke smirked at her but he knew his plan was coming true. Her fearful eyes widened in terror when she realized he was not going to pull out.

"This is what you are meant to do. This is what you are to me Sakura-chan. You're mine" Sasuke said.

At the moment of release, he came with an animalistic sound ringing through her ears. He sank down, still inside her, trapping her body under his and making it impossible for her to rid herself of his release. As he lay breathing deeply, she cried loudly, her cries of pain, fear, and remorse ringing through the room.

Sakura cried into the night. Sometime Sasuke woke up and made sure she was pregnant. He placed his hand on her stomach, while his penis was still within her. He grinned as he soon felt his seed taking root.

His eyes closed as Sakura slowly woke up. Her face was in pain and shame. She glanced behind her as she soon had tears in her eyes again. Sakura looked around as she saw his sword at the end of the room. She slowly reopened her chakra with lots of trouble. She had cast a genjutsu on Sasuke as she moved away from him.

She got up and took his sword and walked out the door and raced into the forest. Sakura made her way towards the south; she stopped and saw the ocean around her. She placed the sword within her hands.

"Goodbye, Naruto." Sakura whispered as she stabbed herself though as she pulled it out.

Sakura placed the sword away from her as she breathed in and out, making sure the blood was pumping out fast. Then she jumped from the cliff and into the ocean.

Never to be seen or heard from again.

A/N- Well, here is this one-shot.

Jutsu's I had use with this one-shot

Sasuke – Bold

Sakura- Underline

1- Cherry Blossom Blizzard Technique

2- Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique

**3- ****Exploding Flame Shot**

4- Water Release: restore to health

**5- Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique**

6- Water Release: Water Gun


End file.
